Sun, Sand and a JellyfishOuch!
by Heathyluv
Summary: Jack takes Ennis to the beach..for the first time


**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **BBM/A/U

**Disclaimer**: Jack and Ennis are not mine. I am just borrowing them for our entertainment and make no profit in anyway shape or form!

**Feedback**: **ALWAYS** appreciated!

"Hurry up Jack! It's burnin like hell!" Ennis yelped

"Relax, En would ya? It's just a small jellyfish sting- ain't gonna kill ya!" Jack said now rummaging through their beach bag searching for his special remedy.

"Never shoulda come to this here beach-never been and shoulda left it that way Jack….don't know why I let you talk me into this…," Ennis said digging his feet into the warm sand looking down at his right inner thigh that was now red and stinging like crazy.

Figures…Jack thought-_finally _convinces his cowboy to come to the beach for the first time in his damn life and he has to get stung by a frigin jellyfish….great…

"Alright En, let me take a look," Jack said gently

Ennis grunted as he pulled the pant leg up of his suit.

"Awe En, isn't so bad…how far up does it go?" Jack asked hiking his pant leg up further.

"Whoa whoa Jack…take it easy…don't want _everything _hangin out here….," Ennis said bashfully surveying the beach to be sure no one was around.

Jack just smiled to himself as he saw his cowboy blushin as Jack tended to him.

"Relax Ennis,….ain't nobody watchin us…barely anybody come's to this beach anyhow," Jack reassured.

"Now, let me hava look." Jack said

Ennis pulled his pant let up as far as it would go and allowed his Jack to investigate him further.

"Looks like the jelly didn't get my favorite part," Jack whispered, smiled and gently stroked his lover.

Ennis just grinned and blushed. "Twist,….stop makin me blush…stop turnin me into such a damn sap," Ennis said smiling as he gently caressed Jack's sunburned cheek.

"Believe me Jack,….you'd _know_ it if I'd been stung down _there_," Ennis said grinning.

"Down where En?" Jack asked toying with his always painfully shy lover.

"Shut up you,…you know what I'ma talkin bout Jack," Ennis replied tossing a hand full of sand in Jack's direction.

"No, I don't En, where?" Jack asked again nudging his nose gently between his lover's legs.

Ennis blushed again. "Where you're touchin me right now…," Ennis replied.

"Oh this?" Jack asked nudging him again between his legs.

Ennis just giggled. "Yes Jack-_that." _

"What's _that_ called En?" Jack asked wanting to get his Ennis to blush as much as possible-loved it when his darlin was sweet and soft with him privately.

"Jack, you gonna take carea this sting fer me or what?"

"Not till ya say what the jelly didn't sting," Jack said smiling

"Twist, you done lost your mind or sumthin? You're a strange character you know that?"

Jack just scrunched his eyes avoiding the sun's rays and looked at his Ennis grinning.

"Alright! Alright!…The dang jelly fish didn't sting my penis alright?" Ennis exclaimed embarrassed and of course blushin.

Jack just giggled.

"You're an ass Twist. Why'd ya get you're kicks off me sayin that huh?" Ennis asked grinning shaking his head.

"Because there ain't _nuthin_ funnier or more adorable than a rugged, strong, cowboy like yourself-fraid to say one, little five letter word," Jack replied softly laughing as he then quickly stole a kiss from his embarrassed cowboy's lips.

"You gonna fix me now Twist?" Ennis asked all red in the face.

Jack reached for his coffee cup and dumped it's remains into the sand.

"Gimme that bottled water," Jack asked

Jack rinsed his coffee cup and filled it with a small amount of water.

Jack then grabbed this small clear jar with a green twist top and proceeded to pour a liberal amount of this mysterious grainy, powder into the cup and then began to mix it well with his index finger.

"What the hell is that Twist? Ennis asked curiously

"Old remedy my momma always used to use when we was kids-never go to the beach without it," Jack replied still mixing the contents in the cup that now was beginning to form into a paste.

"Well,…what in the hell is it?" Ennis asked again.

"Pull up your shorts En," Jack instructed

Ennis obeyed and hiked his pant leg up exposing his painful sting.

"It's meat tenderizer," Jack replied. "Works like a charm!" Jack said as he began to smear the paste onto his darlin's painful skin

Ennis winced. "Shit Twist! That's makin it worse!"

"Relax, just give it a minute OK?" Jack replied now gently blowing on his lover's skin

"Feel better?" Jack asked looking up to his Ennis

Ennis just smiled-couldn't help it-lookin at his Jack's blues as they gazed at him from between his legs.

"Yeah…it actually does Jack," Ennis replied

"Good, OK jest need to let it sit for a couple minutes.

Jack got up off his stomach and took a seat close to his lover-shoulder to shoulder and they gazed at the ocean waves.

"You gotta admit En, it is beautiful," Jack observed as they continued to watch the waves crash to the shore.

"Yeah…It is Jack, besides that damn jellyfish, I'm glad I came," Ennis said nudging his sandy foot to Jack's

"How's that sting? Almost gone?" Jack asked parting his lover's legs a bit to get a look see.

"Yeah, think so. How much longer do I gotta leave it on?"

Jack examined it further. "Think you're all set En, OK now just jump in the water to wash it off," Jack instructed.

"No way Twist! I ain't goin back in that water!" Ennis exclaimed

"Jesus, Delmar alright…alright c'mere, Jack said as he grabbed the bottled water and began to pour it over his lover's inner thigh, gently washing off the paste.

Suddenly Ennis got a big goofy grin on his face.

"What are you smilin about?" Jack asked pausing from tending to his cowboy

"Mr. Twist,…you just tenderized my meat," Ennis said chuckling

Jack burst out laughing.

"I guess I did didn't I!"

"Hey En,…what do ya say I marinate your meat too…," Jack said softly laughing seductively raising his eyebrows and then proceeded to untie the front of Ennis's bathing suit exposing his lover's arousal.

"Jaaaack….," Ennis groaned as he scanned the beach for anyone that maybe watching.

"Relax En, ain't nobody around….," Jack murmured and then placed his warm lips on the head of his lover's cock.

Ennis closed his eyes and tilted his head back allowing the sun to penetrate his skin and senses as his lover's mouth began to consume his now throbbing hard on.

"Awe Jack,…you're so damn good to me…," Ennis murmured as his gently gripped Jack's hair on the back of his head.

Jack loved the way his lover tasted-salty and rugged. Jack's mouth moved down Ennis's shaft as he then gently fondled his sweaty testicles.

Ennis moaned and revealed in this immense pleasure.

Jack increased his rhythm-loving every inch.

Ennis groaned, threw his head back and dug his hands into the soft sand. His body began to tense and he clinched his teeth. Jack could always tell when he was about to release. Ennis's entire body stiffened as he gripped the sand. Ennis quietly grunted and shot into his Jack's mouth.

Jack savored his lover's taste-every time. Ennis's cock began to soften and Jack gently placed it back inside his cowboy's bathing suit.

Jack gently kissed the inside of Ennis's thigh where the jelly had stung.

Ennis caressed the top of Jack's head.

"Wanna come back here next weekend En?" Jack asked slyly grinning.

"You Bet," Ennis said smiling back.


End file.
